The Legend of Inuyasha2
by ladysubaru2004
Summary: This is a crossover between Inuyasha and the movie Legend. The Last Chapter is up
1. Default Chapter

Hello Lady Subaru here I thought it would be cool to do a fan fiction of Inuyasha and the movie legend. Basically it follows the movie (some what) but there are some differences.This is my first fan fiction I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha nor any of its characters. Also I donÕt own the plot of this story.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Once long ago, before there was such a thing as time, the world was shourded in darkness. Then came the splender of light, bringing life and love into the universe, and Naraku lord of darkness retreated deep into the shadows of the earth, plotting his return to power....by banishing light forever.  
  
But precious light is protected, harbored in the soul of unicorns the most mystical of all creatures. Unicorns are safe from Naraku. They can only be found by demons with a human heart...Such a demon is Inuyasha, who lives in solitude with the animals of the forest.  
  
A beautiful girl named Kagome loves Inuyasha with all her heart. In their innocence, they believe only goodness exists in the world.  
  
Together they will learn there can be no good without evil...No love without hate...No heaven without hell...No light without darkness.  
  
The harmony of the universe depends upon eternal balance. Out of this struggle to maintain this balance comes the birth of legends...  
  
In the darkest part of the earth stands the great tree where Naraku lord of darkness sits on his throne and begins to speak to himself mother night fold your dark arms above me, protect me, in your black embrace, I sit alone an imupant exile was this force this presence returns to torment me. Suddenly theres a knock on the door ENTER he yelled. Ah Kagura come closer, are you not the most lonesome of my goblins. Truly master she replied and is your heart black and full of hate. Black as midnight, black as pitch, blacker than the flowest witch she said. Then something caught NarakuÕs attention. Something troubles me I feel a presence in the forest, a feeling I have almost mercifully forgotton. Must be dreaded deed to trouble you lordship, Kagura replied in with concern. Then Naraku spoke again looking upon these frail creatures one could not think that they could contain such power, one could rule the universe with it. You must find them and destroy them. What do they look like lord? FOOL he yelled as he grabs a dagger from the table next to him and places it on Kaguras forehead. Let this serve to remind you, the creature is crowned with a single spiral reaching like antenna straight to heaven. I get the point lord, Kagura said in a low voice. Bring the horns to me, throwing the dagger on the table. Where should I look? So Naraku began to tell Kagura where she can go to find the creatures; there is only one lure for disgusting goodness, one bait that never fails. What be this bait please you teach me she asked curiously. Innocence...Innoncence.  
  
Elsewhere a young beauitful princess named Kagome was skiping through the forest, enjoying the beauitful day. Not realizing that she was being watched. The two goblins Kagura and and Sota were watching the young maiden. Kagura then said maybe innocent maybe sweet ainÕt as nice a rotting meat. Kagome then comes to the home of her friend Keade, who was hanging sheets out to dry. Not noticing Kagome around, Kagome pulls out one of the pins and Keades sheets fall to the ground. Blooming faries Keade said frustrated.   
  
Kagome then goes into the house were she finds that Keade has been cooking, cause she finds alot of food on the table. So Kagome picks up a biscuit and begins to eat while walking around the house. She makes her way tio the fireplace and on the mantle there was an interesting clock, she begins to observe it but strangly the clock turns to ice and it suddenly got dark. Her vision had been inturrpted when Keade came in and saw her. Kagome ! one of your visits is always a pleasure, kissing her on the cheek, have another biscuit she said. I have no time to stay for a visit today Kagome told her. Oh you have a sweet heart waiting for you? no not country province nor kings command can get me from the woods today. Keade looked at kagome and sighed and told her if you parden my saying itÕs time you started acting like the lady you are not visiting poor folks like us. This place all more magic for me then any palace in the world you live a very rich life Keade. Your sweet Kagome, said Keade while rubbing her cheek. I have no time for this IÕam going Kagome said while running out the door. Keade yelled a few more things before Kagome was complety out of sight: make sure you stay clear of toadstole rings and willow trees and old oaks.  
  
As Kagome got deeper into the forest she began calling for her beloved Inuyasha. Inuyasha, Inuyasha, then something quickly passed her. She turned around and said Inuyasha, but she didn't get any respones, at this point Kagome is getting worried Inuyasha if you are here please say something to me please. Suddenly Kagome screamed as Inuyasha jumped out in front of her. Inuyasha you scared the life out of me. Inuyasha just stood there looking around as a bird lands on his shoulder. Kagome looks at him with love in her eyes and just says your so clever. Inuyasha has been teaching Kagome how to talk with the animals of the forest. As they sat together, Inuyasha told her she was doing a good job, talking with the little bird in her hand. Kagome looked at him and asked him, Inuyasha tell me our future. Not today he said, why not? she asked, because there something I have been wanting to show you, but we must go now cause it will only be here for a short while. Inuyasha then pulls out a blind fold to cover her eyes, but she pulls away and asked him don't you trust me. I trust you Kagome as he put the blind fold on her eyes.  
  
Hey everyone, I'am sorry about the first version of this I have been having to figure out my I macs word processor. So please bare with me. Oh by the way thanks for the review fantasy cat, I am happy you like the story. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor itÕs characters. Also I donÕt own the plot of this story  
  
The Legend of Inuyasha  
  
Chapter Two  
  
With Kagomes eyes covered, Inuyasha leads her into the forest, until they come to a beautiful clearing. Inuyasha finally takes the blind fold off Kagomes eyes, she open her eyes she saw a beautiful creek. Then Kagome and Inuyasha then watch as the unicorns, the most beautiful creatures in the world appeared in the distance. The unicorns begin to start prancing down the stream. Also watching the unicorns was Kagura, Sota and there third companion Kogua. As they watched the unicorns Kogua said to the others look ugly one horned mule. Nothing is more magical, as they roam the earth evil can never harm the pure of heart, Inuyasha told Kagome. Can you speak their language? she asked. They express only love and laughter, dark thoughts are unknown to them.  
  
Kagome then gets up and starts going towards the unicorns., Kagome No you musten said Inuyasha. But she doesnÕt listen and continues to approach them. At this point Inuyasha is terrified and tells her again No Kagome please, again sheÕs not listening. She keeps walking towards them. Meanwhile Kagura and the others are getting ready to spring their trap. One of the unicorns (the stallion) walks towards Kagome. As the goblins are watching, Sota starts making some noise and Kagura tells him youÕll spook the beast and spoil the trap. Kagome holds her hand to touch the unicorn, this gives the goblins their chance this shot will be just as sweet as pie Kagura said in a evil tone.  
  
As the stallion reaches Kagome, Inuyasha turns around and leaves, as Kagome is touching the unicorn. Kagura shoots her deadly dart which terrifies the unicorns as it hits the stallions back. The unicorn jerks away scaring Kagome, both unicorns then start to run down the creek, terrified for the first time. But not far behind is Kagura and the others goblins chasing the unicorns on horse back. Kagome then runs out into a clearing and starts calling for Inuyasha and tells him it was lovely like a dream. In a firm voice Inuyasha says what you have done is forbidden who says so? Kagome asked. ItÕs known Kagome these are sacred animals you risk your immortal soul. I only wanted to touch one, whereÕs the harm in that.  
  
Inuyasha begins to sense a changes in the world as it Ôs going into darkness. Kagura and the others continue to chase the unicorns. Then the unicorns separate from each other one goes one way and the other goes a different way. Kagome then goes to Inuyasha and tells him that she is sorry and tires to kiss him, but he wonÕt kiss her back. Are you afraid to kiss me Inuyasha. IÕam afraid youÕll break my heart he said. Then still your heart, your dear to me than life itself. Kagome then takes off her ring and tells Inuyasha donÕt you wish this was our wedding ring? itÕs my right to change my suitors, I will marry who ever finds this ring. She then throws the ring and it lands a the bottom of the lake. Inuyasha takes off to recover the ring. Inuyasha cried Kagome then he jumps off the ledge and dives into the lake. Kagome keeps screaming Inuyasha Inuyasha .  
  
The weather and the climate begins to change and Kagome turns and runs away, while Inuyasha is still under the water. As she is leaving elsewhere the unicorn (the Stallion) is starting to fall to the ground unable to get up. The goblins have now finally caught up with the stallion and they begin to approach it. Meanwhile Inuyasha tires to reach the surface of the lake but it was frozen, he starts to beat on the ice with his fits to free himself. Kagura then raises her sword and strikes the horn of the unicorn causing it to break off. Kagura begins to laugh and holds the horn in the air. Kagura has exceeded in getting one of the horns.  
  
As soon as this happens Inuyasha breaks through the ice looking around and yelled for Kagome. But she was nowhere in sight, the world had gone into darkness, the world was locked in a season of death. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor itÕs characters. Also I donÕt own the plot of this story.  
  
The Legend of Inuyasha2  
  
Chapter Three  
  
With the world locked in ice and darkness, Kagome struggles through the forest, tiring to find her way through the blizzard. She comes upon KeadeÕs house, she goes in and notices that a Keade is frozen but not just her everyone was locked in this cold and now dark world. Then suddenly Kagome hears voices outside, when she looks out the window she sees Kagura and the other goblins approaching the house. she quickly runs and hides up stairs and begins to watch for the goblins. Kagura and the others open the door and enter the house. Kagura suddenly turns to the stairs and Kagomes ducks her head down, Kagura pauses for a moment and looks at the stairs. She finally looks away when the clock on the mantle catches her attention. Clock, mortal world change to ice here be goblin paradise hahaha. Then she continues plenty of hospitality here. Very nice said Sota.   
  
Kagura then uses the horn of the unicorn to make the clock work, then uses it again to start giant fire in the fireplace. Which starled kogua whose head was in some kind of milk. Kogua than asked Kaugra how did you do that? Sota also agreed and asked how do you do those tricks? Quite easy actually she replied, and continues doing more little tricks with the horn. Kogua starts laughing and saying lucky day killed ugly one horned mule. Kagura walks up to him tells him you act like you did all the work, it was me who shot the poison stinger me, while slapping him across the face with a pot and continues saying me, me,. Sota then interrupted and told Kagura you only got the shot because it was beauty who lead the beast to bay. Kogua told them she was so sweet I could eat her brains like jam. Kagome now watching and listening to the goblins she begins to weep because she now knows it was her fault. Sota tells the others that he could suck her bones dry. Finally Kagura yells enough! better hurry dark lord he donÕt like to wait. So Kouga and Sota begin to leave the house. Kagura uses the power of the horn to increase the fire more and to move a chair across the room and then finally leaves. Kagome makes her way to the window watching the goblins leave. What have I done, IÕll make it right she told herself as she continued to cry. With the blizzard getting worse Inuyasha makes his way through the forest, calling out for Kagome. The goblins are still continuing through the forest, but not fat behind is Kagome following them. Sota then yells out 4,5,6, hoary for Kagura ha ha ha.  
  
The blizzard finally stops and a little ball of light is humming and flying towards Inuyasha who is sleeping next to a fire. The light begins to call out his name Inuyasha, Inuyasha after flying around his face and seeing heÕs not getting up it intense the fire next to him. Causing him to finally wake up, he calls for Kagome, thinking it was her. Then suddenly someone jumps out at him calling his name. Inuyasha jumps back not knowing who this person was and this person wasnÕt alone. He looks around and asked whoÕs there? who are you?  
  
What seemed to be an elf told Inuyasha he be a forest child and not know the Miroku. The other elves began to giggle, Miroku is it said Inuyasha. Honey thorn Miroku at your service he said while bowing to Inuyasha. How did you know my name? Then the little ball of light began to fly around Inuyashas face making him irritated, finally he told it to go away. I know everything Inuyasha, yet I do not understand what has happen today, suppose you tell me Inuyasha you know these woods as well as any elf did you not see something odd today any strange spirits did any untoward thing happen?  
  
Inuyasha looks around before telling Miroku, I took Kagome to see the unicorns. You did what! yelled Miroku. The other elves started giggling again. Miroku yelled again Silence! Inuyasha then told Miroku that she touched one of the unicorns. Falling to his knees, touched it a mortal laid hands on a unicorn, Inuyasha, do you think you can upset the orders of the universe and not pay the price. We meant no wrong Inuyasha tires to explain, I did it for Kagome, did it for love. Love you say, well loves another matter. Shippo! a toast to love. At this point shippos hat pops off and there a bottle of wine sitting on his head. But Miroku itÕs the last of my best wine. Then Miroku held up his hand and on each of his fingers were little thimbles, he pulls each one off to give to everyone. Finest drink unto heaven Miroku told Inuyasha. He begins to pour the wine, careful, careful, now Shippo said. Then Miroku toasts: hereÕs to Inuyasha loving fool and fairy friend. And to Kagome Inuyasha added and they drank their wine. Myoga then puts a fur cloak on Inuyasha back, this will keep you warm said Myoga. DonÕt you care what has happen? Inuyasha asked Miroku. Of course we care what good is a world locked in a season of death. But we must find the answer we must find what's happen to my Kagome. That we must Miroku answered. Sadly I fear the worst Myoga told them. 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor itÕs characters. Also I do not own the plot of this story.  
  
The Legend of Inuyasha2  
  
Chapter Four  
  
The four of them began searching for Kagome, until they came upon a clearing and laying on the ground covered in snow was the unicorn (stallion). Inuyasha begins to walk closer to it and kneels down with his head lowered. He looks up and sees the mare (female) next to the lifeless stallion, whimpering because she knows what as happen. Inuyasha then rises to his feet and walks towards the unicorns and listens as the mare begins to talk to him. He falls to his knees once again and begins to cry, he tells the mare that he was sorry and that he met no wrong. Inuyasha then gets back up and starts walking over to the others, who have been watching and wondering. Miroku finally asks Inuyasha tell us what has happen? come Inuyasha donÕt leave us in the dark. The dark is were we will stay... were cursed. Inuyasha then explains that they must get the yellow corn back, only then the world will turn back to normal. We must find a champion bold in heart and pure in spirit. Champion what champion? Myoga asked. DonÕt give up so quick lads Miroku reassured them, youÕll do we must get you some weapons and I know where to find the best. Miroku then ordered Shippo to stay behind and guard the unicorn.  
  
Miroku opens the hidden door to the cave were the legendary sword tetsusaiga is hidden. Inuyasha I canÕt go with you now, anyway Kikyo will lead the way. Follow me Inuyasha, over here, come on, hurry, hurry. Inuyasha finally made it to the end of the cave were he found at last the legendary tetsusagia. Suddenly Kikyo transforms into a young woman, surprising Inuyasha. I am Kikyo she said. Kikyo Inuyasha repeated in a low voice. Nobody knows Inuyasha itÕs our little secret donÕt tell Miroku promise promise! Inuyasha just nodes his head and agrees. Kikyo then tells him that she could be anything he wants her to be, even his hearts desire. You got to help us Inuyasha. He then takes hold of the tetsusagia and is ready to start his quest.   
  
Elsewhere Kagome had followed the goblins to a cave where she watched from outside. She listens as the goblins are talking. Magic horn is mine, mine, mine, now all creatures will love the night and worship goblins as divine. You shouldnÕt talk like that Kagura, Kogua told her. Why not ? I have the power now. Plenty big talk Kogua interrupted. Kagura then uses the power of the horn to set Koguas ass on fire, he then starts jumping up and down tiring to put the fire out. He finally sits down in some water and puts the fire out. Kagura then starts chanting higher, higher, burning fire making music like a choir, causing the fire to rise. Seems a big waste of magic said Sota. Waste, better watch out Sota or IÕll turn you into little pork chops. Why not turn everything into garbage a great tower of slop wouldnÕt that be magic. Higher higher burning fire making music like a choir ha ha ha. While Kagura kept laughing she didnÕt realize that Naraku had appeared behind her, Sota calls out to her and she yells What! Big N at this point Kaguras face has gone into shock and she throws the horn on the ground. Kogua then picks up the horn and begins to yell at Naraku: here me you angel of darkness your reign is over, a new era begins I hold the power. Naraku then zaps Koguas hand taking the horn away from him, ENOUGH! yelled Naraku. Next to Kogua was a old mummy Naraku awakens it and it grabs hold of Kogua please it was only a joke, do you not have a sense of humor adios amigos haaaaaaa. said Kogua as he and the mummy went down into the pit. Wow... forgive that intrusion great lord, but goblins are inclined to be out spoken and I like to encourage their incentive Kagura told him. The unicorns are dead is this not true? he demanded, very plenty true Kagura replied. You lie hereÕs dawn. Kagome then looks at the horizon and sees the sun rising. Stallion is dead, dead as dream. Out with it! The mare lives Sota told Naraku. If only one unicorn walks the earth my power is not complete. SheÕs just a female lord, she has no power. Only the power of creation, get the mare I command you.  
  
Kagome then leaves the cave and finds Shippo who was protecting the mare. Shippo jumps up says You! your the causes of all our sorrow. IÕam so sorry I didnÕt know. IÕam not the one you should be apologizing to. Try to understand that I am only tiring to make things right, Naraku has sent the goblins back for the mare its not safe to stay here you have to leave, please hurry. Kagura then shots an arrow just missing Kagome. Shippo then pulls out a frying pan and starts blocking the arrows. HeÕs doing pretty good until an arrow hits him in the head and he falls to the ground. With Shippo disposed of the goblins then capture the mare along with Kagome.   
  
When Inuyasha and the others returned they found Shippo laying on the ground. Shippo you canÕt be dead this is terrible, terrible. Shippo! said Myoga. Then he began to mudered Myoga, Miroku, Inuyasha they get you to? Of course they didnÕt but what in blazes are you talking about ? asked Miroku. Goblins he shouted, shot me through my frying pan. Miroku took off Shippo hat and saw that the arrow had broken the wine bottle. They just swarmed around me he extragged, the good las try to warn me. Kagome! Inuyasha said grabbing hold of Shippo. They took her the same time they killed me. We follow their tracks in the snow Miroku told him. The tracks lead Inuyasha, Miroku and the others to NarakuÕs castle. Miroku told Inuyasha about the great tree (Narakus castle). When evil Anna Key ruled the land the wicked came here to sacrifice. 


	5. Chapter Five

Hey everyone I just want to say thank you for the wonderful reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: I donÕt own Inuyasha nor the characters, also I donÕt own the plot of this story.  
  
The Legend of Inuyasha2   
  
Chapter Five   
  
Before Inuyasha and the others can make it into the castle they must first cross a deadly swamp. Ugly I hate it said Myoga. Good! you go first ordered Miroku. Why always me. GO! he ordered again. Myoga makes his way through the swamp he finally reaches the end and lets everyone know. Suddenly something grabs Myoga and pulls him under water. Myoga! cried Inuyasha as he rushes over to where Myoga disappeared from. Then a disgusting green monster comes up behind Inuyasha. Flow tasting fairy said the monster, but now her attention was drawn to Inuyasha come to Goshinki juicy boy. Who be this tender morsel, disturbs GoshinkiÕs rest. Inuyasha they call me Inuyasha. What a fine fat half demon you are Inuyasha said Goshinki. You donÕt plan to eat me do you? Oh indeed I do ha,ha,ha. Without any warning Goshinki lunges at Inuyasha. Inuyasha draws out the tetsusgia and slashes Goshinki Ôs head off.   
  
Meanwhile in the castle Kagome is in the dungeon with the unicorn, not noticing that someone watches her from the ledge. Inuyasha and the others slide down a tunnel taking them into some kind of prison cell in the castle. Shippo sits up and says I am not as young as I used to be. Where are we? asked Myoga. Some place we donÕt want to be replied Miroku. We gotta get out of here cried Shippo. In the next cell over there was a another prisoner, it was Kogua. Kogua tells them youÕll be frickced fairies if you donÕt keep quiet. Who be you bucket head? yelled Myoga.   
  
Who I am wonÕt help me nor you either, even though we are brothers, Kouga told them as he removed his helmet. What happen to you? asked Myoga. ItÕs a long story doesnÕt matter now anyway we are all in the same fix. I...I knew it I should have stayed home Myoga told him. Kogua continued saying, letÕs face it brothers me and you all is barbecue. Barbecue Myoga repeated. Outside the cell a fat ugly man was making his way to the cells. Kogua runs over to see who was coming and tells Miroku and the others to hide. The fat man enters the cell and takes Kogua away, probably to be dinner. Inuyasha tells Miroku we have to help him. Our brother will be fine I think. Myoga is right its more important that you fine the unicorn Miroku told Inuyasha. Why not have Kikyo fly out and find a key? Kikyo? but she much to small could never lift it he replied.  
  
Kikyo then flies up and says our secret. Our secret will be forever kept in this grave if you donÕt help us asked Inuyasha. You promised said Kikyo as she transformed into her human self again. Miroku then hissed at her, you willful sprite how dare you keep such secrets. There mine to keep she told Miroku. Kikyo then told Inuyasha that she would do as he asked, but only if he kisses her. Easy enough said Inuyasha as he kissed her quickly on the cheek. You call that a kiss am I not sweet. Sweeter than bee pollen he replied. Sweeter than the wind that blows me to you said Kikyo as she was turning into Kagome. ItÕs fairy magic said Myoga acting really surprised. Kagome. Yes Inuyasha. This isnÕt real. Oh it is am warm and alive, I want to be in your arms. Inuyasha starts moving closer ready to kiss her when he suddenly realizes that itÕs not really Kagome, it was just fairy glamour. Kikyo suddenly turns back to her normal self, angry and upset. Inuyasha explains half demon hearts donÕt work like that. Then a very upset and disgusted Kikyo tells Inuyasha what care do I for half demons hearts, soft spirit is just pourage a fairies heart beats fierce and free.  
  
She then turns into her little ball of light and leaves the cell. Kikyo cried Inuyasha. An angry Miroku gets up and tells Inuyasha your fine sensibility has left us here to rote. Kikyo then returns with the keys in her hand. You look like mourners at your own funeral. Kikyo! ordered Miroku pointing to the lock. She then unlocks the door and releases them.  
  
Inuyasha and the others make there way through the kitchen. We must find the dungeons. I think IÕll stay here thank you very much said Myoga. Not so fast, you search with the rest of us Miroku to him. Fine IÕll go with Inuyasha said Myoga making his way to him. No we split up said Miroku. Yes itÕs better that we go in teams, Miroku and me, Shippo and Myoga. Right take care Miroku told the other two fairies as he went on ahead. Be careful Inuyasha told them as he left as well. Then Myoga asked Shippo there is only one thing I want to know, why me ! I think we should go east. I think we should go west Shippo told him. But they just ended up running into each other instead. 


	6. Chapter Six

Oh thank you so much for the wonderful reviews everyone, this makes me so happy.  
  
Legend of Inuyasha2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha nor the plot of this story   
  
Chapter Six   
  
Naraku sits on his throne once again and says father I hold the world in my grasp and yet this girl distracts me, itÕs been an eternity since I felt such desire, what am I to do? She fascinates you because her soul is pure to make her one of us, charm her, woo her, change her spirit, set her free bring her to you the voice replied. Kagome finds her way out of the dungeon and begins running through the castle, not far behind is Kikyo following her. She then goes into another room where the doors closed behind her, scared she hides behind a large column in the room. Kikyo reaches the locked room, and begins to watch through a keyhole from the outside. Kagome then comes out of hiding and runs to the fireplace so she can warm herself up.  
  
Meanwhile Inuyasha and Miroku are looking for the dungeons. When suddenly another one of Narakus monsters ambushed Miroku. Inuyasha calls out to him, come on Miroku! but Miroku is tiring to fight off the monsters instead. Inuyasha grabs him and runs through a doorway, they slam and lock the door shut behind them. But monsters are still trying to break the door down, Inuyasha and Miroku decided it wouldnÕt be such a good idea for them to stick around so they continue down another hallway. Myoga and Shippo are in another part of the castle searching as well, until they here a noise what 's that? asked Shippo thatÕs the unicorn you idiot replied Myoga.  
  
Kagome still stands at the fireplace trying to keep herself warm. She then hears a low voice saying Ò win herÓ Kagome turns around slowly to see if any one else is in the room with her. Then out of nowhere a vanity appears on the other side of the room. This catches Kagomes attention, and the voice says Òcharm herÓ. She then walks towards the vanity, when she reached the table she saw a glass container. Kagome opens the container and takes out a heart shaped diamond necklace and holds it up to her face and begins to admire it.   
  
Suddenly Kagome turns around and sees a fully masked women with no face dancing in front of her. The woman is wearing a beautiful black gown with a golden sash across the chest. Kagome moves up against the wall watching the women dance. She then stops dancing and sees Kagome Òmake her one of usÓ the voice said again. The masked women starts to dance again but now she is trying to tempt Kagome, she finally gives in and her and the masked women begin to dance together. Kagome then separates from her and continues dancing on the other side of the room. She then turns around and gives in to her dark desires , the masked women approaches her and puts her arms around Kagome. Suddenly Kagome has been transformed into a dark princess, her appearance has now change she is now wearing the black gown with the golden sash across her chest, also she has on black makeup with black lipstick. She continues to dance and finally stops and looks into the mirror on the wall. All of the sudden Naraku lord of darkness begins to step out of the mirror, Kagome starts backing away from it, shocked by his appearance she faints.   
  
Authors note : Now its starting to get good, not much longer until Inuyasha starts kicking Narakus ass. Cheers with delight. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor the plot of this story...  
  
The Legend of Inuyasha2   
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Naraku approaches the beautiful princess, and kneels down beside her and tries to kiss her. But Kagome wakes up shocked to see him trying to kiss her, she then gets up quickly and moves away from him. Naraku finally speaks to her how do you like my gifts? does the gown not please you? Shaking her head she says no. Naraku begins to laugh and asks her can she speak so of her bridal gown. I have found my true mate and you know it he told her. Never she said. Underneath the skin we already one, was it not your sin that trapped the unicorn? the evil seed of what you did germinates within you. No, you lie you discuss me your nothing but an animal Kagome told him. Of course Naraku just laughs and says we are all animals my lady.  
  
Kikyo leads Inuyasha and Miroku to the throne room door, as they peak through a crack in the door, Inuyasha sees Kagome. Kagome Inuyasha said in a whisper. Inuyasha there is nothing you can do for her now, be thankful she stills lives Miroku reassured him. Then they hear Naraku tell Kagome that the last unicorn dies tonight, as her blood eps the sun sets forever. Never Miroku said. There will never be another dawn. Falling to her knees crying Kagome yells No! Inuyasha and the others continued to listen and they hear Naraku say, and the dark of the night, sun shine is my destroyer. As long as the sun still shines we can destroy him. I think I know a way said Inuyasha.  
  
Myoga and Shippo are elsewhere in the castle. Then a great gush of wind scares the hell out if them, they both start screaming and fall to the ground. Myoga then makes a suggestion know what? what replied Shippo I say we run like hell. I second it said Shippo. Inuyasha and Miroku finally found the two little fairies where were you? in another three flicks of a baggers tail we would have been gone asked Miroku. But when your having fun time goes by fast Myoga told him. We found the mare and itÕs alive in the dungeon Shippo said. Excellent, excellent Inuyasha as a plan and a good one.  
  
Inuyasha and the others make their way through what seems to be a kitchen. Sneaking around trying not to wake the guard, Inuyasha hears some kind of mumbling coming from a large cake. He then picks up a knife and begins to cut around the cake, when he finished Miroku helped him get the top off. Inside the cake was hay, chickens, and of course Kogua. Kogua kept mumbling because he had an apple in his mouth. Anymore noise out of you and your sizckabob, do as we say understand Miroku instructed him. Kogua shakes his head. Swear it Miroku demanded. I swear on the fifth for luck of nicodemus, please help me out. Inuyasha pulls Kogua out of the cake and puts him on the ground. They make their way through the kitchen collecting large metal plates. Shippo throws the plates to Myoga until he misses one making a loud noise. This wakes up one of the guards.  
  
Shippo! said Inuyasha, waking up the second guard. Inuyasha begins to battle one of them, while Miroku and the others are fighting the second one. Inuyasha moves behind the first guard causing him to hit the second one in the head. He then jumps on the table and uses his special attack iron reborn soul stealer, causing a large pot of boiling water to tip over and spill all over the guard. Meanwhile Myoga and Shippo keep hitting the second guard on the head until he lost conscious. When the steam cleared, Inuyasha called out for Miroku. Miroku and the others where on the other side of the room. Three cheers for our champion hip, hip. hoary., hip hip hoary yelled Shippo, Myoga and Kogua.  
  
Inuyasha grabs one of the large metal plates and walks over to a small room, he holds out his hand and looks up and sees sun light. Now what Inuyasha? asked Miroku. We must go all the way up, light. Not much to hold on to, take a pee pock pixy to make that climb, Miroku told him. Myoga looks up and suddenly says IÕll do it. Everyone just looks at him, well ainÕt I small enough for the job. Please Miroku I wonÕt let you down. All right but be swift about it. Thank you, thank you, youÕll never regret it. I always knew you would be going places Myoga, said Shippo. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I donÕt Inuyasha nor the plot of this story.  
  
The Legend of Inuyasha2  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
All I wish is for you to sit and talk with me asked Naraku. Sit here, I prefer to stand she replied. Silence Naraku yelled. Or stand as you wish itÕs enough that were we are alone together just the two of us, some simple conversation. I have nothing to talk about you have stolen my dreams away Kagome told him. All things change lady the dreams of youth are the regrets of maturity dreams are my specialty, through dreams I influence mankind my dream is an eternity with you. I offer you this rose princess my heart, my soul, my love. Love said Kagome.  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha have begun setting up the plates. A little to the left little to the right good said Miroku. I value you thoughts share them with me. Sit here nothing more than that? asked Kagome and talk with me he asked again. Kagome then looks at all the food on the table it was all black even the apples. Eat, drink he said as he saw kagome looking at the wine glass and with his magic he began to fill the wine glass with wine. Kagome picks up the glass and tells Naraku I do nothing for your pleasure. Pushing everything off the table Naraku yells damn you, furious he starts walking towards Kagome. Finding this amusing she begins to laugh as she hides behind a chair. Then they hear the unicorn. I hear a throat begging to be cut she told him. I do so see anxious to see blood flow. As you are to drink it she replied. Kagome then asks Naraku a question: grant your bride one wish on this night. You but have to asked he told her. I will stay here with you as you wish but on one condition. Anything. I want to kill the unicorn she said, Naraku then begins to laugh with excitement.  
  
Naraku and Kagome begin the ceremony to kill the unicorn. In the begging there was nothing, a void of darkness. Inuyasha and Miroku are outside the dungeon watching Naraku. Miroku then tells Inuyasha that his greatest challenge was still to come and they didnÕt have not much time. Naraku continued speaking when the prefect void was corrupted by light a great walling was heard and all the brothen felled in terror. Miroku said Inuyasha. Kikyo fly like the wind itÕs time Miroku told her. Kikyo then leaves and makes her way to Myoga. The doors begin to close to the dungeon Miroku and Inuyasha rush in before the doors shut.  
  
They climb up some rocks and bones until they could see the unicorn. Inuyasha ducks down, shocked by Kagome appearance. Inuyasha judge her with your heart not your eyes. Hear me powers of the night we offer this sacrifice in honor of you, scarified with blood and with fire. Miroku and Inuyasha continue to watch, Miroku draws his arrow along with Inuyasha. I pray you father except my sacrifice let light forever be extinguished, let the age of darkness begin.  
  
Come lady a new age awaits your stroke said Naraku. Let my offering be made of flesh and blood. She means to do it Inuyasha sheÕs one of them Miroku warned him. Kagome continued I am sister to the fates. Kill her, forget about her think about the unicorn Miroku told him. But Inuyasha is hesitating, do it Miroku yelled. Fine IÕll do it, said Miroku drawing back his arrow. No said Inuyasha. Inuyasha closed his eyes and draws back his arrow, and tells himself I trust Kagome IÕll always trust you. Kagome raises her sword and instead of striking the unicorn she strikes the chain that was holding it. She then tells the unicorn to run. Naraku furious of what she did, he hits her across the face and she falls to the ground unconscious. Angry of what Naraku did to Kagome Inuyasha stands up and yells Naraku!  
  
Inuyasha jumps off the ledge and Naraku throws him against the wall and says what do we have here a little half demon. Inuyasha then punches Naraku across the face, so he could reach the tetsusgia. But Naraku uses his dark magic and creates a fire barrier around it. Naraku then grabs another sword tiring to hit Inuyasha but fortunately he manages to dodge NarakuÕs attacks. Kikyo finally reaches Myoga but heÕs passed out and she is tiring to wake him up. Inuyasha grabs a shield to protect himself from Naraku attacks, but Inuyasha drops the shield and jumps on the table. He then kicks Naraku across the face, Inuyasha then jumps down and gets hold of a sword and him and Naraku go at it. Inuyasha is thrown to the ground, Naraku grabs his face and says donÕt you know me half demon and throws him to the wall.  
  
Inuyasha looks over to his right and sees the horn start to sink into the molten lava. He reaches for it, making Naraku create a barrier to block him, He then goes to the left but Naraku blocks that way too. Every wolf suffer fleas is easy enough to starch said Naraku fixing to hit Inuyasha with his sword. But Inuyasha dodges it and grabs the horn and pulls it out of the lava. Kikyo finally gets Myoga up and they pick up the metal plate and then it reflects the sunlight to all the metal plates they had positioned through out the castle. Give it to me half demon Naraku ordered. Inuyasha throws the horn into Naraku stomach and suddenly the sunlight reflected from the plates bursts through the door hitting Naraku. Being thrown back he yelled father protect me! By using his claws and the horn heÕs able to hold himself, screaming he then says you think you have won what is light without dark, I am a part of you all you can never defeat me, we are brothers eternal. Inuyasha walks over and picks up the tetsusgia. Do it Inuyasha kill him kill him yelled Miroku. Inuyasha then strikes both of Narakus hands causing him to drop the horn and lose his grip. Naraku is then plunged into darkness were he disappeared forever.  
  
She under a spell, a powerful spell as everyone looked at Kagome. Do something asked Inuyasha. Only you can answer this riddle Inuyasha we have a promise that must be kept , now fore full your promise said Miroku. I will miss you said Inuyasha. But donÕt forget us he replied. Never he said. Inuyasha dives into the lake where KagomeÔs ring was, he then jumps out of the water holding the ring and takes to where Kagome is still sleeping. He kneels down next to her and says come back to me while putting the ring on her finger, he then lens over and kisses her on the lips.  
  
Miroku puts the horn back on the unicorn after he did this the sun began to rise, Kagome opened her eyes and looks around. Inuyasha still next to her he begins to smile at her. She looks at him and they both begin to smile at each other and Inuyasha tells Kagome that he loves her and they kiss each other again. The stallion wakes up and he and the mare are together once again. Inuyasha and Kagome then run off into the sunset. They turn around and see Miroku and the others with the unicorns waving goodbye, they also wave good bye. They turned around and continued to running into the sunset where they lived happily ever after. 


End file.
